


It’s Been a Long Day at Work… Let Me Help You Relax

by a_soft_melody



Category: Original Work, PTA(r/PillowTalkAudio)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, L-Bombs, Overworked, PillowTalkAudio, Sleep, Sleep Aid, Support, Vanilla, Wholesome, destress, pta, r/pillowtalkaudio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_soft_melody/pseuds/a_soft_melody
Summary: This is a short, sweet little story about you finding your girlfriend struggling through her last bit of at-home-work, barely able to keep her eyes open. She isn’t someone who’s really into being vulnerable or showing any sort of “weakness,” so you have to do some careful convincing to trick her into letting you take care of her.





	It’s Been a Long Day at Work… Let Me Help You Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to change any pronouns/cute pet names/whatever to make this more comfortable for you. I would love to hear script fills from guys/gals/non-binary pals/whoever wants to record it! Also, aaaa this is my first script ever so I welcome any comments/constructive criticism!
> 
> The last little bit of dialogue is optional. If you want, you can end it right after the girlfriend falls asleep the last time, or you can say the last few lines.
> 
> (this) is a tone/emotion suggestion  
> [this] is a stage direction, like what is physically happening in the scene  
> **this** is possible SFX

**door opens**

[You walk into your girlfriend’s makeshift home office (gotta love COVID) and find her listlessly staring at a bunch of spreadsheets, her arm propping her head up, empty cup of coffee beside her. She’s clearly very physically and emotionally drained.]

(cheerful, peppy cuz it’s Friday!) Hey, Sweetheart! [quick kiss] I just finished up for the day; do you think you’ll be done sometime soon? I can whip up some dinner if you still have some more stuff to finish. How about my specialty: leftover tacos! [laughs] I know, the preparation is quite complex, but I’m sure I can manage. 

(slight concern) How’s it going? You look… like you’ve had a long day.

Oh, don’t worry, you still look amazing. Gorgeous. Positively radiant. Glowing with… um… entrepreneurial spirit? [laughs] I don’t know. I always think you look great.

[looks at spreadsheets] Wow, this looks complicated. From my understanding, it looks like you’re trying to come up with some new parameters to make this jumble of numbers not so… jumbled?? Babe, you’re working yourself way too hard. No one should have to deal with this absolute mess on a Friday night.

[looks outside] Yeah, honey, it’s already getting dark out. I mean, it is winter, but still. Don’t you think your team will understand if you log off for the day, take the weekend to recharge, and tackle it head-on Monday morning? I bet you’ll feel way better.

[she says no, she just has a few things to finish up] 

(sigh) Alright, if you say so. I’ll warm up the taco leftovers, I guess. Of course… there is another option. Only if you want… I don’t want to distract you too much. I just know how much a little head massage will make you feel more relaxed. 

[starts massaging her scalp, running fingers through her hair] Just for a bit… just to get those gears turning so you can figure this stuff out and finally get off of that computer a bit sooner. [pause](speaking softer now) Does that feel nice? [pause] Good. Your hair is just so soft and silky… it’s honestly a pleasure to help you out.

[gives scalp massage for a bit longer] So… anything coming to you to help fix this hot mess of a spreadsheet? No? Maybe we’d better just close this laptop then. If you haven’t come up with something by now, I doubt you’ll be able to come up with something new in the next half hour. 

[she starts to protest] Oh, come on, you know I’m right. Hey, it’s ok. I know you’re gonna figure it out. I truly don’t understand how your brain is able to sort through all this information and make sense of it, but if anyone can do it, it’s you. I’m so proud of you. [kiss]

How about I just keep helping you relax, but we move this into the bedroom? You seem like you could use the rest.

[she protests, saying no, she’s fine, she’s not even that tired] 

(nonchalantly) Ok, yeah. Whatever you want. If you say you’re not tired, then I guess you’re not tired! Let’s just head into the living room, then, just for my sake. I know I could use some cuddle time with you. You’re not the only one working all day, you know.

[they go into the living room, sit on the couch] Ahh, much better. [she scoots away a bit] Hey you, don’t think you’re getting away from me that easy. How about you just lay your head right here, and I can rub your back a bit. Just… like… this.

[you start rubbing her back, she reiterates that she’s not tired] Mhmm, yeah, I know you’re not tired. I can tell. (slightly sarcastically) You’re clearly in a very rational, non-defensive state of mind. [laughs] Hey, it’s all good. Really. Just relax, and let me trace my fingers up… and down… your back. Does that feel good? [pause] Yeah? [pause] That’s good.

Your skin is so smooth, so soft to touch… I could do this for as long as you want, babe. You know, I know it’s hard being cooped up in this apartment all the time, but being able to have more moments like this, with you, makes it all worth it. Love you. [soft kiss]

[rubs her back a bit longer, then notices she hasn’t responded for a while] (whispering) Hey. Helloooo. You still alive? [she stirs, mumbles something about being fine] Yeah, I know. Of course, you were just resting your eyes. Nothing wrong with that. No possible way you could fall asleep right now. Hey, are you feeling a bit cold? I know I am. I’ll be right back, just let me get a fuzzy blanket, ok? You know, cuz it’s winter. It’s cold. Is that ok with you? [pause] Ok, be right back.

[gets blanket, comes back, sees she’s nodding off] **door close** (softly laugh to yourself) Of course. Not tired, my ass. 

(clears throat a bit to wake her up) Hey! How’s it going? Good? Oh, here’s that blanket for you. **blanket noises**[puts blanket on top of her] No problem at all. Hey, wouldn’t it be more comfortable if you just lie down and put your head on this pillow instead of being smooshed up against me? I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love it when you’re snuggled tight with me, but we wouldn’t want you to get smooshed with your back bent all weird, now would we? [pause] Yeah? [pause] Ok, just lay your head right here. 

(in an awestruck, reverent whisper) God, you’re gorgeous. 

You’re so cute, all bundled up like that. Let me just run my fingers through your hair a bit more… won’t that feel nice?  
[starts running fingers through her hair] Hey, you can close your eyes if you want. It’s not like you’re going to fall asleep or anything. You’re not even tired. You know, it just might be more comfortable for you, that’s all. Don’t you think so? 

(barely whispering now) Yeah, just let me take care of you. You deserve it, you know. I love you so much. 

[long pause as she finally falls asleep... optional end here]

(talking to yourself) Aaand… I’m pretty sure you’re out. Now, that wasn’t so hard, was it? [kisses her forehead] I am fully aware you’re gonna give me shit for this later, aren’t you, letting you just fall asleep like this, god forbid. Believe it or not, this is a normal thing that normal people do. 

[leans in close] Hey, if some part of you can hear me right now, you deserve this. You deserve rest. You work so hard for us, and you spend so much time taking care of me, but you deserve to be taken care of every once in a while. That’s not a sign of weakness. It’s a sign that you are absolutely fucking incredible, and you just need some rest to recharge that incredible-ness. You got that? [pause] Yeah, there’s no way you’re gonna remember this. Whatever. I’ll just keep taking care of you, and maybe it’ll eventually sink in to your stubborn little head that you deserve it. [kiss] Love you, Sweetheart.  



End file.
